Gundam New Generation
by BladeXJL
Summary: My first fanfic. and intercepted message tells the Gboys one thing...war is coming. Can they stop the war...or will they have new pilots...a new generation...to do it


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Yea so this is my first fanfic.

Please don't flame since this is my first time writing

Give me reviews if you don't like it tell me and offer ideas too cause I get into writers block to easily

Now onto the story

Chapter One:

Perfect Soldiers?

It is AC 215 30 years after the Endless Waltz War. Under the negotiations of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Yuy the United Earth Sphere and the colonies are co-existing peacefully. The crime rate on the colonies and earth have decreased tremendously and the use of and violent weapons, to a minimum. The Gundam Pilots are leading their lives normally. Pilot 01 Heero Yuy, husband of the Vice Foreign Minister, is also the head on the terraforming project on mars. He is to control what is being done to Mars in order to make it habitable. Pilot 02 Duo Maxwell is in the engineering business with his wife Hilde Maxwell. Pilot 03 Trowa Barton is single and runs the circus he used to work at with his sister Catherine. Pilot 04 Quatre Rebera Winner is the owner of his father's successful business and is the wealthiest man alive. His Wife Dorothy Winner is the representative for Colony 5. Pilot 05 Chang Wufei is the manager of defense for the preventers along with his wife Sally Chang. They have lived peaceful lives for a long and happy 30 years. Then one day while Quatre is relaxing in his mansion his friend the Maganacs accidentally intercept a transmission when they are helping Quatre return his calls.

"What the…"

"What is it Ahmed?" replied Rahjeed.

"Listen…" said Ahmed.

"_crackle is everything going according to plan? ... yes we have gathered all the necessary materials for the attack on the united earth sphere … good proceed with the building of the new mobile suits … we will … good click_

"Attack on the Earth Sphere? Does that mean…?" asked Rahjeed.

"…It means that we're going into war…" said Ahmed.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I appreciate you guys coming" said Quatre to his old friends.

"Hn...," grunted Heero as he settled on the wall.

"Hey Quat long time no see … and talk … and…"

"Shut your mouth Maxwell," said Wufei as he settled on the couch.

"That's no way to greet an old friend…" whimpered Maxwell.

"…what is it you wanted to talk about Quatre?" asked Trowa.

"It's about the message we got," said Quatre, "well…intercepted"

"So you heard it too?" asked Heero looking up from his position on the wall.

"What, you knew about it?" asked Quatre in a surprised tone.

"For about a month, the message you intercepted was probably a recent one...the scientists are already gathering the children for us to

train."

"And when were you going to tell us about the plan Heero?" asked Quatre.

"Not necessary, the children are still being found you know," replied Heero.

"Wait…THEIR STILL ALIVE," said Duo.

"Hm…? Whos still alive?" asked Quatre a little confused.

"The scientists…"

"…We're well past that point Maxwell…" said Wufei.

"Still…they must be ANCIENT," said Duo.

"You have to remember that these are the scientists we're talking about" stated

Heero, "as far as we know they're probably over 150 years old …I mean they can do a lot of stuff."

"Good point Heero…well everyone lets hear the message" said Duo.

"Wow…Duo said something that's not stupid…this should go down as his greatest achievement" said Wufei.

Quatre turned on the machine to play-back the message.

"_crackle is everything going according to plan? ... yes we have gathered all the necessary materials for the attack on the united earth sphere … good proceed with the building of the new mobile suits … we will … good click_

"Well… I guess we have to wait now… but since their attacking the earth sphere their from the colonies right?" asked Wufei as he mulled over the message in his head.

"Yea, that means that Quatre you have to warn the people in the United Earth Sphere about this."

"No I don't think so…if the UES new about this they would think the colonies are going hostile…after all this peace we don't want another war," sighed Quatre, "informing them will be tricky…then they'll turn against me and I'll lose a lot of resources for rebuilding the gundams so I think its best if I don't"

"But what are the rest of us going to do?" asked Trowa.

"We go fight…" said Heero, "use guerilla tactics to try to prevent the mobile suits from attacking."

"HOW? In case you haven't notices we're old!" Wufei yelled.

"Then I guess we're not the perfect soldiers anymore," said Duo, "Let's kick back and watch T.V"

"How can you watch T.V when we're -?" asked Wufei.

"…ssshhhh….T.V…" said Duo.


End file.
